Spinny Boi History
This is a page explaining all of the periods in Spinnyboi history in as much detail as possible. Now just sit back, relax, and enjoy. Also, in case you didn't know, some of the boi names are in latin because i'm not creative enough to make up names for boiz that sound scientific. Edit: With permission from A Flat Cat, everyone is allowed to add to this page now. Prehistoric Timeline Primocreatus Period This is the period where the first boiz and plants in existence were born. That does not include the regular spinny boi we all know today, they were born later on. Most of the boiz born in this period were dinosaur boiz, reptile boiz, aquatic boiz and bird boiz, but some mammals were born in this period as well. This period lasted for about 891 years until it stopped and the Glacies Period came in. The boiz that were born in the Primocreatus period included: * Sabertooth boiz (mammal) * Dire boiz (mammal) * Ingens ferox boiz (dinosaur) * Corniger boiz (dinosaur) * Enmistured boiz (?) * Lokoloko boiz (reptile, i think?) * Parvus boiz (reptile) * Nihil fuga boiz (bird) * Volitans boiz (bird) * Natans boiz (aquatic) * Desultura boiz (aquatic) There's more, but it's a lot and some boiz weren't even named by spinnistorians, so i can't include all of them here without making up names. Before we finish off this section, and pretty much most periods in this timeline from now on, here's a pie showing the ratio of the species born in this period: Glacies Period This is the period where the first ever arctic boiz were born. Most of the species born in this period were either bird boiz, mammal boiz, or arctic boiz. The percentage of reptile boiz and aquatic boiz that were born in this period was really small, and for some reason only one dinosaur boi was born. Most of the arctic boiz in this period died in a period i'm not gonna tell the name of yet because... spoilers, and apparently only 8 survived. All of the species that survived are still alive to this day, but some of them weren't discovered or named yet. This period lasted for only 172 years, making it the shortest period of this timeline and as a result not having a lot of species other than the arctic boiz. The boiz that were born in the Glacies period included: * Spinny Seals (arctic, survivor species) * Snowflake boiz (arctic, survivor species) * Icy boiz (arctic) * Arctic fish boiz (aquatic and arctic at the same time) * Nix boiz (arctic, sightings have been reported before so it's possibly a additional survivor species) * Lenis boiz (mammal) * Frigus avis boiz (bird) * Hyacinthum Avem boiz (bird) * Mamooth boiz (mammal) Here's a pie showing the ratio of species born during this period: Desertum Period This is a period where a lot of boiz that lived in desert areas, like Coral Canyons, Appondale, and Kimbara Outback, were born. The percentage of mammal boiz born here was the highest compared to all others. The percentage of reptile boiz was high, the percentage of bird boiz was medium, the percentage of dinosaur boiz was also medium, and strangely enough there were no aquatic boiz or arctic boiz born in this period. This period lasted for 613 years. The boiz that were born in the Desertum period included: * Calidum avem boiz (bird) * Alligator boiz (reptile) * Calor boiz (mammal) * Caveatis porcina harenae boiz (dinosaur) * Brevis fuga boiz (bird) * Dum fuga (bird) * Illabor boiz (reptile) Here's a pie showing the ratio of species born during this period: Saltu Period Postremus Period Category:History Category:Books